The Second Sacrifice
by immortalxhowl
Summary: IN PROGRESS - Three years after the events of Breaking Dawn, the Cullens face another threat at the hands of the merciless and selfish Volturi. Now, Renesmee and Jake are in more danger than ever, as Bella must make sacrifices in her new life that not even Alice could see coming.
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye._

\- H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

* * *

 **{ BELLA'S POV }**

It has been three short years since Edward and I married, gave birth to our daughter Renesmee, and conversed with the Volturi in what we thought would be the last day of our immortal lives. Now, Renesmee is maturing, and Alice has been receptive to visions and warnings regarding her protector - and my best friend - the werewolf Jacob Black.

It's only a matter of time before the Volturi come back for us. And no matter how much the Cullens prepare, Alice is certain that blood will be shed.

I thought forever would last a little longer. Now it's time for the battle to begin again...

Jasper's golden eyes flicker in the light of the fireplace. I always thought it ironic that vampires played with something so lethal; but of course, humans did that, too. He wraps a scarred hand around Alice's as we all stare into the flames. It's been hours since her last vision, but this time it was a bad one. Renesmee was outside, watching the sunset with Jacob. We were all so worried, it seemed that each sunset might be our last.

"Bella," Edward's cool voice rippled through the silence. "Let's get back to the cottage." I nod and give Rosalie a hug on my way out the door. "We'll make it through this, Bells." She half-smiles as the door closes.

I was welcomed home to pink streamers and a half-eaten cake in the fridge. It had just been three years since Renesmee's birth, but she appeared at least fifteen and could speak five languages fluently.

"Twilight." Edward whispered. "The sun is about to set."

I then grabbed him swiftly and plunged my tongue into his cold mouth. He quickly caught on and we stood stone-still, deepening the kiss with each artificial breath. He finally broke our connection with a sigh. "Tell me about the vision again," I urged him.

"Alice says she saw a necklace, and a vial filled with precious blood." He locks his golden eyes on mine for a moment before continuing.

"And there's a deep sadness in Aro's eyes. That's all she's seen, but Jasper has sensed a terrible mourning whenever Alice phases out."

I bite my lip and run my hand down his arm, taking in every feeling of his marble skin. His hands begin to roam my body as he pulls me closer. Furrowing his brow and, grasping my face in both hands, kissing me again - but with more passion and urgency. If my heart was still beating, it might have stopped. His kisses still do crazy things to my brain. Like thousands of live wires lighting up like New York City on New Years.

Just before I thought things could go farther, I heard a knock on the door. The sun had set and Renesmee had come home. Edward appeared at the door with vampire speed and ushered our daughter inside. "Hi, mom." She smiles without her teeth in a way that reminds me of the mysterious Mona Lisa. Jacob follows her inside and waves goodbye. We go our separate ways, Renesmee to her room, Edward and I to ours.

I sweep a curtain of long brown hair from my eyes and roll onto the bed, where Edward and I lie together for hours; kissing, whispering, and pretending to sleep in eachothers arms.

Edward rolls off the bed at half-past four in the morning and carries me to the window, where he places me on my docile feet. We look deeply into the honeyglow of our eyes, and leap out the window into the sparkling Olympic night.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours of hunting for elk and wildcat, the sun began to peer through the misty bluegreen trees with subtle beauty. Spring had seeped it's way into our small Washington state, and a confusing mixture of happy and sad brewed in my stomach.

Edward and I were atop a huge fir tree, the limbs barely bowing beneath our careful steps. We clung to the base of the tree as sunlight struck my husband's skin, splaying diamond shimmer across the bark in a thousand directions.

I then see Emmett far below, lumbering masterfully through the underbrush of leaves and moss that made up our vast forest. Then came Carlisle and Esme, hand-in-hand, along with Jasper, Alice right on his tail with Rosalie. Edward and I had a bird's eye view - and if I were ever to believe that this life could come to an end, I would feel as though I was losing the greatest thing in eternity. My _family._

We joined our coven and began our breakfast routine. Deer and rabbits were easy game this early in the morning. Emmett landed a dozen squirrels before Edward and I caught our first wildcat, but we didn't care. With the breeze on our rock-hard skin, and the cold morning reflecting off our matching eyes, we sped through the forest like magical Arabian horses on a stampede to Shangri-La. I was in heaven...

Until Alice collapsed, plummetting from a tall evergreen on the edge of the forest. Jasper was the first to reach her, splayed out on the grass like a parched flower. His eyes darted from Alice to Carlisle, who joined him at her side. "She's having another vision," Carlisle murmured, picking her up and leading us back to the house. This time, we weren't running for the fun of it. It felt like we were running for our lives.

We laid our sister on the hospital bed, the same one I gave birth to Renesmee in. Memories came flooding back: the fiery stinging, the screams and the tears. I didn't want anything that painful to happen ever again. She finally opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"The Volturi are coming again, they're coming back to destroy us, and there's nothing we can do."

"What do they want?" Esme asked, tortured at the sight of her children hurting. Her lips parted slightly, swimming in the vision. "They want J- Ja-"

"Jasper?" Edward gasped. Jasper appeared over her with what could only be described as tears in his eyes. "The visions have never hurt her this badly before," he whimpered, sensing and feeling her pain with his powers. "It's killing us both."

"We've got to find out where the Volturi are, and where we'll find them. Before they find us." he gritted his fangs and held Alice's hand tight.

"Hurricane Ridge." Alice's soft, pixie-like voice squeaked out. "Just outside of Port Angeles," Carlisle mused. We must prepare to meet them, prepare to fight, I thought. Emmett looked Edward over carefully. "You'll both need more training, it's been a while since the Volturi have threatened our way of life."

Here, my family, my coven - we all stood together in silence and debated what to do. It would only be a matter of time before more visions racked Alice's body and mind. And we were never sure how much time we had until Jane's cold black figure would come knocking at our door.

Our eternity was crumbling again, and this time, _I had no idea why._


	3. Chapter 3

Edward and I held hands on the porch steps of our cottage. I traced constellations on his palm as the moon drifted carefully through the deep, navy clouds.

"I don't want things to be like they were." I shatter the silence like glass.

"What do you mean?" My husband breathes deeply into my neck with a kiss.

"I hate this tension. I thought becoming a vampire would make us indestructible. But it's only made things harder. The Volturi want Jasper this time, and I don't know how to stop them. Just please, don't let it end in blood-" my voice trailed off as the thirst in my throat ached painlessly.

Edward turned his pained face towards mine. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't realize you regretted..."

I interrupted him with a huff, "I don't regret anything, Edward! I love you, I love you... And I love being this way, having Renesmee, loving you forever..." I kissed his neck gently. "Being a vampire is better than I ever imagined. I saw a slight smile form on Edward's lips, and I hoped things would be alright. History is doomed to repeat itself - if only I'd been more careful in my study of it.

Jasper then appeared in front of the cottage, an almost tired look on his face, his body slumped and depressed. "Alice is worried sick about me, I can't stand it."

I walked up to Jasper and wrap him in a big hug. Sending out positive emotion sometimes helps him, with his gift of empathy so reliant on the feelings of others. Edward stood and sauntered over to his brother. "Last time the Volturi came, everything worked out fine. But if we have to fight, we will. The Olympic Coven will go down fighting if that's what we have to do."

That night, Renemsee woke up screaming.

Edward and I darted madly to her bedside, where her thick brown curls stuck with sweat to her porcelean forehead. Her chocolate eyes widened in terror as she reached for my neck, then placing a warm palm to my cheek.

 _Crack!_ Black sulfur erupted from some cave deep below. I was being shown my daughter's nightmare, living through it as she was. I heard the screams of our family, Jasper and Alice, Rose and Emmett, even Carlisle and our mother Esme. We stood at the precipice of disaster.

Suddenly a wolfpack's pained howl ripped through the scene like a bullet. We were all flashing to different positions as a trickle of blood fell from a tired man's brow. I heard Jane's sultry, childish laughter, and I shivered.

"The Volturi require him! The Volturi will take what we please!" This time, it was Alec's cruel voice in my ears. I felt Edward's hand grip my shoulder in the real world, but Renesmee was still clinging to me in the dream.

"Shall we make a deal?" Aro's calm vocals chilled my skin even farther, past death. His scarlet eyes bored into me, bored into Renesmee, and showed me finally what I wanted to know. The Volturi would certainly attack Washington, attack Seattle and Forks, if we didn't surrender what they wanted. It would be one of our men, naturally the most unique - Jasper. A vial of precious blood, and the fang of a vicious enemy.

And then, Renesmee fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared helplessly into Edward's eyes, hoping; almost praying, that something would stop history from repeating itself. The next morning, Jacob rose early to meet Renesmee. She told him everything from her dream, and Jacob then told his pack. I met up with him at a now rarely visited spot - his red house back on the Quileute rez. It felt just like home, except smaller. I guess everywhere felt a little smaller when you knew you could tear the door off it's hinges at the lift of a finger.

I sat my lithe body on Billy's old sofa. Jake opened a can of Coke and thought twice before asking if I wanted a sip. It was almost unbelievable how much Jacob had changed, and yet still stayed the same. His hair, a now cropped field of black wheat, stood tousled and wet from the rain outside. His build, evermore impressive, stood out modestly from his gray plaid button-up and ripped jeans.

We sat together for a while and talked about my daughter, whom I had come to terms with my wolf friend imprinting upon. Now, there were bigger problems. In all honesty, I felt cheated. As if bleeding and fighting and crying for my family wasn't enough, I now had to do it all over again. All I wanted was the forever I was promised.

So we traveled on foot, with the exception of a bed-ridden Alice, at incredible speed to Hurricane Mountain, where the flatbed rock seemed to go on for thousands of miles without stopping. The sky peered listlessly through thick clouds of fog, even in the middle of the day.

When we finally reached the peak, I spotted them. Standing in a row like so many pawns on a chessboard, the chalky, red-eyed vampires stood like statues carved from the edge of the mountain itself.

My coven flanked Edward and I on one side, Jacob shielding and protecting my daughter on the other. This was our move.

Jasper had spoken briefly, like any good soldier, about what should be done in the event of his capture. Mostly, we were asked to leave him behind. Carlisle informed him that this would not be an option. We mirrored the Volturi and formed a straight line, each of us slowly walking towards our threat with stiff jaws and snarling throats. Aro was the first to speak.

"Why, is that little Renesmee I see peering from Mr. Black's protective arms?"

"Hello again, Aro." My daughter retorted bravely.

"You've grown so, indeed." He smiled sheepishly. "But you're not what I want, _this time_."

Edward turned carefully to Jasper, trying to pick up thoughts from Aro's labyrinth of a mind. "Oh, yes," he continued, "I'm in the market for a valuable new addition to my army. So glad that you all showed up though; I love volunteers." He laughed raggedly, signaling to Alec, who grabbed Edward by the arm and lead him over forcefully.

Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett all hunched in attack positions. But Aro had something else in mind. "Tut, tut," he grinned. "Now, Cullen, do tell me who I'll be bringing with me on this trip."

Edward locked eyes with Jasper, and he nodded ever so slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

**{ JACOB'S POV }**

My anger took over in a flash. It was impossible to believe anything now that I was a wolf. I felt the adrenaline rushing through my dog veins, the cold mountain winds brushing my fur the wrong direction. Renesmee stood in pure shock, her perfect, now teenage face a porcelean image of despair. Her brown curls, now longer and more pronounced, hung in curtains around her face, much like her mother's. I ran my forehead along her hand slowly, then faced the Volturi head on. Just when I thought I couldn't get any more heated, Jane pushed it - I heard her childish voice from my right ear...

 _"Here, doggy! Here, doggy doggy!"_

I _snapped_. A rogue howl dropped from my throat. My claws dug into the sulfur and rock of the mountain. I started towards Jane as the Cullen's, save for Alice who was home recovering, split and ran like vamps towards the other members of the black-cloaked society.

I saw Bella rip the head off some new recruit, and smile. Then Carlisle got into a scuffle with Alec. The others followed, fighting and beating anyone who got in their way. But Aro seemed above it all, watching patiently, waiting for his dog to come to him. Now I had a plan. Renesmee hopped on my back like we'd practiced. I started out slowly, jogging towards Aro through the thick of the battle. I sped up, Renesmee's tiny fingers clinging into my brownish-red fur.

" _Now!_ " She yelled.

I bucked my hind legs and sent her soaring through the air, one leg out ready to kick. Her foot landed on Aro's jaw, which cracked and to my own horror, fell apart like paper mache. I turned to picked her up, now in human form, as the rest of the Volturi and Cullen's stopped fighting. "That's enough!" Marcus bellowed. Aro's eyes stood wide in shock as he picked up his own jawbone and placed it in his cloak.

"We'll be back, _I swear_ , we'll be back. And next time, we'll get the vial's worth of blood we also came for." And Marcus looked at Renesmee with death in his eyes...


	6. Chapter 6

**{ BELLA'S POV }**

I thought the fight was over, until dozens upon dozens of werewolves appeared around Jacob. They had come to fight, too, and the Volturi now wanted to make a deal with us. "Phase!" Jacob cried, and now there were atleast twenty werewolves at our side. The brawl began again. Ripping, screaming, and howling.

Renesmee put up a good fight too, staying mostly to Carlisle's side for he was the one who taught her to fight so mercifully. In the blink of an eye, six werewolves were in chains. One of them was Embry Call. Another, Seth Clearwater.

"Shall we make a deal?" Aro boomed, his jaw now fully reatached to his square, chalky face. Clearly shocked at the arrival of the wolves, now descending upon them. "You get your dogs back... And I drain that _beautiful_ daughter of yours."

"No!" Edward shouted, and we both grabbed Renesmee by the arms, as I tried to shield us all with my powers.

"Fine then. When you send me a vial of Renesmee's blood, each day for a year, you will get your precious dogs back."

I waited for a catch - there was none.

Not even two weeks later, a letter arrived in scarlet ink. It was the Volturi, demanding the vials of my daughter's precious blood, along with the threat to destroy all werewolves that they now held hostage deep below the streets of Italy.

After much consideration, Carlisle took my daughter into the transfusion room, where her blood was distilled into one precious vial - and onto a chain worn around Jacob's neck. _This_ was when our plan would be set into motion; for the sacrifices to be slim, and the price of life be lessened. Jasper and I mapped out their travelling route, and what they were to do once they came eye-to-eye with the the Volturi.

"First," Jasper explained, "You won't be giving them _any_ of your blood if possible."

Renesmee grasped for Jacob's hand and listened carefully.

"It will take both you and Jacob, using your powers, to rescue the werewolves without sacrificing the vial necklace." he went on, raising a scarred eyebrow. "Demetri will attack," Alice added. "That's right, and so will the rest of Aro's guard. You have to be fast, faster than you've ever been, Nessie. And Jacob... You can't hold _any_ of that wolf back. Get your brothers safe, then worry about the consequences."

"Do you think you can do it?" I asked them both cautiously.

"Yes." Jacob nodded, his eyes dark and certain.

"I know we can, together." Renesmee added shyly.

"Then it's time for you to pack your bags and head to Italy. You've got some Volturi ass to kick, and some werewolf butt to save."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note:_ This chapter is dedicated to _littlealicecullen1901_ , the first ever to review my story on this site! Thank you for you kind words of encouragement. I hope you enjoy the next chapters of this fanfic xoxo

 _Author's note II: **At the time this chapter was published, Chapter 6 remained unfinished. You can now go back and complete Chapter 6 before continuing, in order to avoid any confusion. Thank you for reading, enjoy!**_

 **{ RENESMEE'S POV }**

Jacob and I each packed a small suitcase and boarded a first-class flight to Volterra. I don't think I'd ever felt this nervous, not since I sat on the wolf's back and faced certain death on that snowy morning when I was a child. Of course, it had been the Volturi I faced then, too. They were always watching my family and I, no matter how hard we tried to hide from their red eyes and black cloaks.

"It'll be alright in the end, Nessie, I swear it." Jacob soothed me from the window seat. "You've trained so hard with Carlisle, and I've been working with the remaining members of my pack..." his gruff voice trailed off, leaving nothing but clouds behind it.

I then realized how much of my life I took for granted. Jacob, my family, my home. It all seemed so small now that I was headed to my third encounter with the enemy. The real danger was this: if we lost, what would happen to the wolves? To Jacob? To any of the Quileutes without their chief? And what about my family, all alone without me? If I was captured beneath the footpaths of Volterra, my blood would pave the way for a stronger and more deadly Volturi than ever before. Aro's cold eyes dug into my skin like claws. I could barely stand it. I then looked to Jacob - he was my answer. My saving grace.

With my father's vampire blood and my mother's human, I could accidentally end thousands more lives.

I closed my worried eyes and whispered in his ear, _"Si je meurs, je meurs avec mon loup..."_

A single tear trickled silently down Jacob's bronze cheek. "What does that mean, again?" he asked.

"It's French, remember Jake?" I smiled a broken smile, like that I saw on my mother's face before we boarded the plane.

 _"If I die, I die with my wolf."_

He kissed me on the cheek as we both fell asleep, just as our plane drifted over the water's crest of beautiful - yet deadly Italy.

 _"ALL PASSENGERS MUST EXIT THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE PLANE. LUGGAGE WILL BE GIVEN TO FIRST CLASS FLYERS BEFORE THEY LEAVE FOR VOLTERRA TOUR BUS EXCURSIONS..."_

In the middle of a dream, I was woken up by the voice of the plane captain, ushering us off the big metal aircraft. Jacob had led me, half-asleep, out of my seat and down the foldout stairs. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I remembered where I was. Italy.

A huge green tour bus greeted Jake and I, along with a few other first class members. We hopped onto the bus as I tugged sleepily at my over-sized purple sweater. "Welcome to Volterra International Tour Bus Service, we will now take you on a short tour of Volterra's finest sight-seeing locations..." the bus driver was a bulky middle aged man with a scowl. Jake and I held hands as the bus rumbled to life, speeding down tight corridors and alleyways.

"Finally," Jake whispered. "This is our stop?" I yawned. None of the other passengers were leaving yet, but Jake grabbed the pulley and stopped the bus anyway, pulling me out with our luggage. "Don't make it weird," he smiled brightly, _"fake a stomach ache."_

I immediately curled over and began wailing hysterically, thanking the burly bus driver for allowing me to exit the bus and _relieve myself._ Once they were all out of sight, though, I stiffened like a fault line. I wiped away the sleep from my eyes and took in the beautiful Italian sky, cloudless and blue.

"This way!" Jacob motioned... down an alley? "Bella's instructions says there is a secret passage way to some creepy Volterra courtroom. I bet that's where the pack is being held prisoner, too. We've got to sneak in and set them free, Renesmee. Do you think we can do it?"

"Together." I smirked, kissing him on the cheek. My protector, my wolf.

His strong hand then grasped mine as we plunged ourselves down the dark alley, waiting to hear a hiss or a howl - or maybe a scream. My final battle could await here, and it was to be fought in the same courtroom where my father was nearly killed over five years ago. Nothing bad will ever happen again. I have to promise myself that, for Jake; and the rest of my coven, are far too valuable to sacrifice.

* * *

 **Story will be updated as soon as possible. Current chapter has been released. 8/5/15**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note:** I want to quickly thank all of the overwhelmingly kind reviewers who have read this fanfiction and encouraged me to continue writing it. This is for you all, expect another update coming very soon, xoxo!_

Jacob was still ahead of me, his unusually warm hand grasping mine cautiously. The further we went down the alley, the more sloped it became, and the less our eyes could pick out from the walls to the street.

Finally, I found myself stumbling around in a corridor with nothing but Jake's voice and hand to guide me.

"Just a little bit further," he whispered, peering around a corner and jerking me along. My hair was stuck to my face in a pool of sweat. I was so nervous my knees were locking up and shaking at the same time. I then saw a large black door, and underneath it, a light. I swallowed hard and pushed it open. What I saw caused my fast-beating heart to stop and start again:

First, the werewolves were chained to three gold and black thrones. The chains had been tightened so that not even transforming back into a human could set them free. They laid sleeping on the floor, blood dried in strips along their backs where the Volturi guard had no doubt been whipping and beating them.

I felt Jacob's hand squeeze mine a little tighter.

My eyes then focused in on the thrones, where three chalky white vampires sat in billowing cloaks that swept their feet and caused their white skin to stand out gravely. I recognized Caius and Aro. I couldn't remember who the other vampire was, but he was certainly a man in charge. Aro's eyes met mine for a moment, and they were surprisingly filled with sadness and turmoil. It all felt unauthentic - Aro was a faker, and a fantastic leading man. I didn't trust him for a second.

His voice came lilting and deadly like a snake's hiss, "Renesmee and Jacob..."

"Give me back my pack, Aro." Jacob gritted his teeth and snarled. "Temper, temper, Wolfman. I wouldn't want you 'hulking out' and harming that little precious one you have there." His eyes glided over me like I was nothing but a vessel for blood. Which was probably all I was at this point.

"Now, I'm perfectly willing to give you your..." His lips curled evilly, "Dog pack. But first, I need Renesmee's blood. All of it."

I turned to Jacob as his hand trailed over the vial necklace, hidden safely under his jacket pocket. If the Volturi got even one taste of my hybrid blood, I would be done for. So I took immediate action; and took everyone, including Jacob, by surprise.

Before my brain fully processed its own decision, I was flying through the air towards the three evil vampires. A vampiric snarl ripped through my lungs, causing my eyes to widen in terror as I plummeted towards the Volturi at alarming speed. My hands gripped Aro's head on each side as I pulled violently, trying to free it from his shoulders. Jacob phased within a matter of seconds and we took on the Volturi together.

The Wolfpack had awoken and were straddling their chains, pulling and yelping for someone to let them free. My nails, now somehow acting as claws, dug their way through Aro's rock-hard flesh, embedding my fingernails deep into his neck. I heard bones cracking, and I knew this was my leverage.

"You won't take a single drop of my blood, you damned creature!" My voice sounded like my own now. I was fighting.

"Renesmee, you're going to kill him!" I heard Jacob's telepathy boring into me, barely a whisper trying to get out. If I did kill Aro, the whole guard would revolt. I would die, too. And so would the wolves.

So I let the devil go free.

Jacob, meanwhile, had released the other members of his pack from their bonds, and was now in a full-on death match with Jane and Alec, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Barks and howls echoed through the walls of the courtroom, and just as I began to think we had a chance of winning, the necklace containing my precious hybrid blood was ripped from Jacob's neck, and shattered on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up with a throbbing but passable headache. Jacob hovered over me with fire and worry in his coal-brown eyes. I saw pools of blood flowering his shirt and jeans, his hands resting carefully around the sides of my head.

"You awake, Nessie?" He whispered low, "Can you hear me?"

"I think so..." I muttered, propping up on my shoulders. Jacob pressed a loving kiss on my forehead, covering my body in warmth. I was waking up and realizing what I could remember looked very dark and very deadly. "What happened, Jake?"

Jacob's eyes bored into mine with undying sorrow.

"We're locked underneath Volterra," he frowned. "In Aro's prison."

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

"I mean you and I, and four wolves."

My heart thumped against my chest like a thumbtack. There had been more than four when we started. Many more.

I wiped the sleep from my eyes and figured out my surroundings: a mattress, low to the ground. Three stone walls and another made of wrought-iron bars. Jacob's voice echoed solemnly through them like hornets in a nest. We were going nowhere - and countless wolves had given their lives, knowing they would protect me.

 **{ JACOB'S POV }**

I wasn't sure exactly when I had felt this crippling now of sorrow, guilt, and mourning. Maybe right after I saw Bella's spine twist and snap on the Cullen's pristine shag carpeting. That hurt just as much.

Now, I had memorials to plan. Speeches to prepare. At least Renesmee didn't have to see my brother's heads ripped from their shoulders; their blood drained and then spit out like cheap cruise-liner wine. That stung like a bastard.

Renesmee turned to me from where she lay, and I had to explain everything to her. Like how the blood vial broke against the floor and sent all the palefaces into a complete frenzy. And how my wolf brethren knew, one taste of her blood and she'd be dead for certain. They all kicked into action and fought, fought harder than I'd ever seen before. Sounds of snapping bones and yelps of pain echoed in my subconscious like a never-ending telephone ring. Some of the guard even drained them, through their wolf blood is considered tasteless and foul.

I told her how my brothers, strong and resolute; a true pack family, were to stop at nothing to keep her safe. Little cold tears pooled below her lids, and she shut them defiantly.

"Seth?" she mouthed soundlessly.

"He's got two cracked ribs and a black eye, but he'll be alright." I answered. Nothing but silence passed between us for a few moments, until Renesmee's eyes locked on something behind me and filled with terror.

Aro stood, rattling our prison bars, wearing none-other than the finest looking fur coat that I was sure looked morbidly familiar.

"Jacob!" Renesmee screamed.

 _I phased. Hell broke loose._


End file.
